


Just like the Stars

by jurassicfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassicfitz/pseuds/jurassicfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz loves Jemma more than words to describe. He wants to prove it to her in anyway he can, even if he can't show her the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like the Stars

Jemma snuggled close to Leo that cold April morning. Being on base meant the harsh conditions of living a large metal hanger in the middle of no where didn't not suffice as a warm paradise. She had her head laying gently on the side of his chest, just listening to his heart beat insync with her's. She dared not to wake him even though she would do anything just to watch him sleep; just to watch the crook of his smile, the twitching of his closen eyes, and his body move with each deep breath. She felt him breath. She felt his heart beat against her own which calmed her. She had fallen asleep in his blue, button-up shirt which was loose around her arms and chest. No pants were required when in bed with Leo, it was a rule that had become so familiar to her.   
She felt him stir a bit before his neck cranned up to look at her. His bright, gleaming eyes showing brightly through the hazy fluorescent light. Leo's room had no windows but there was always a bit of light that leaked in from the hallway which allowed Jemma to identify his features.   
"You seem to be up quite early, can't sleep?" He asked, rubbing his hand through her hair and looking at her a hazy stare.  
"I slept well, and you?" She asked, her head still placed upon his chest.  
"Sleeping has gotten easier." Leo confessed. Jemma knew he had trouble sleeping because of his recent traumas with Daisy and Hive. She remembers one night having to wake up the crying man just to tell him everything was alright.   
"That's good, Fitz."

—

Jemma and Leo had worked very little in the lab that day, but they still found a reason to turn in for the night. Little did Jemma know, Leo had something planned for their evening. Leo felt as though he hadn't been showing Jemma how much he loved her recently. Although they just started to come out with their feelings, Leo wanted to make up for time lost, he had always loved her. Planning something behind Jemma's back was almost impossible, but he successfully tied together a meaningful gesture.  
"Listen Jemma there is something I have wanted to say for a very long time," he laughed a bit, "and of course I have trouble with words sometimes so please, let me show you."  
Jemma walked into Leo's room to be met with a surprise that she wouldn't simply forget. The room was practically cleared, the bed was pushed to the side of the room so that a large picnic blanket can be sprawled out in it's place. A platter of sandwiches and other simple foods gathered themselves in the center of that red, worn blanket along with what looked like wine. Although the sight of food made Jemma exstatic, her eyes focused upon the display above their heads. Swinging from one side of the ceiling to the other were bright stringed lights, almost as if they replaced the stars. The whole room lit up with a faint white glow but Jemma was still able to see the smile on Leo's face as he guided her in by the hand.  
"This is extremely gorgeous, Fitz." She said, trying to find the proper words to fit the description of what she saw.   
"I worked all day during my breaks," he held onto her hand even tighter and looked at her with wide eyes. "Now I know these aren't the real stars, and I know we won't see the real stars for a few more days, I just wanted to give you a picnic under the night sky."   
"I don't know what to say." Jemma smiled, refraining from grabbing a sandwich to pause the conversation.  
"They are just like the stars," her eyes squinted above, "it's magnificent."  
"You're magnificent, the stars in the night sky don't even come close in comparison to you, Jemma." His voice was soft and quiet but his accent still rang thick with each word. Jemma melted from his touch, and the words were just as powerful. She wanted to say those 3 words so bad but something in her mind strained her from expressing what she thought. This never was a trouble for her until now.   
"Fitz, I–"  
"And I love you, Jemma." He said as if finishing and old sentence. Jemma thought to herself, how long has he wanted to say that. For her, she had wanted to say it for years. And not the 'I love you as a best friend' it was the 'I love you more than a best friend should'.   
"And I love you, Leo."   
Leo leaned his face to the side, touching his lips to Jemma's ever so softly. Something ached in him that he just wanted to kiss her quickly but something was wrong with the idea. He wanted to take it slow with her this time. He held onto Jemma's cheek and she had one hand swung behind his neck. Leo's fingers slowly moved to tangle themselves within her brown hair. Her hair was always so soft, Leo admired it often. After clearing a larger space on the blanket, Leo slowly leaned Jemma back to press her against the floor, his lips still attached to hers. They continued their passionate kisses and soft touches throughout the night under the stars. 'If only she knew,' Leo thought to himself, 'if only she knew how truly in love I was with her.' He could give her the stars, he could give her anything she wanted but the words "I love you" still meant more to her than he knew.


End file.
